Matchmaking Mind
by Arcel Windwing
Summary: It has been 6 years since they had seen eachother, and 10 sence the final battle, one off to Harvard, the other stuck at home. But a mysterious force brings them back together. On Hold For... maybe forever, who knows?
1. Return of the Voice

* * *

Okay, this is my very first attempt at a fanfic or any type of volentary writting i have ever done. I am a huge fan of the DxS pairing in Danny Phantom and i decided to write one myself, the difference is, they are getting a little help from an OC of mine which i hope to put into more fanfics if i ever write more. Plz R&R and give me tips on how i can improve it. 

This may sound strange, but this story is a sequel to a story i havent written yet, ok, thats not entirely true, I have began to write it( started about an hour ago), but then I had to do something for my mom so i had to leave, however, while driving,I all of a sudden had a simply brillent idea about what to write, so this is going to be my first story and the one i was writting is gonna be a prequal. Anyway, this story takes place about 10 years after the Danny Phantom movie.

"talking"  
'thinking'  
_'little voice in there heads'  
reading_

Oh, and i do not own Danny Phantom or any of its charicters, but I am working on it, I only own my OCs, at least I hope I do.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Return of the Voice**

Sam stretched and yawned while she sat and waited to go in, the Dean of Harverd, the collage she went to because of her parents, had called her in to talk to her.

It would be a while because he was talking to someone else on the phone at the moment, leaving Sam time to think. She was working on a new project in her english class and was trying to think about it.

However, her thoughts soon driffted to a certin boy with messy black hair and a relaxed attitude that she had been close freinds with until she was shipped off to Harverd.

'Why am I thinking of him, after all this time' she pondered to herself.

'I mean, the last time I saw him was 6 years ago before I left for this place.'

_'Its because you stillmiss him'_

'What the, who said that?' Sam asked herself

_'Awww, dont tell me you forgot about me already.'_

Sam was surrpised, she didnt think she said that last part out loud.

_'You didnt, its just me, the little voice in your head that tells you what to do.'_

'You, I havent heard from you in longer then I have heard from him.'

_'I know, but I am back and ready to help you through your lattest trouble.'_

'What trouble, you mean the report I have to do for english, because its really...' Sam was then cut off by the voice. _'No no no, not that, I know you can handle that, I am talking about the trouble you are about to learn about'_

'Huh, what are you talking about?' Sam asked the voice. _'You will find out right about... now!'_ stated the voice.

At that moment, the door to the Deans office opened and a large, balding man popped out, "Miss Manson, come in here and take a seat." He said in his monotone as he Re-entered his office.

Sam did as he asked, Dean Smith wasent one to be ignored. She entered the slightly lit office and took a seat acrosse from Dean Smith. She was now a little nervous, the inside of the office seemed cold and uninviting.

"Miss Manson, do you know why I called you here today?" he asked as though he already knew the answer. Sam shook her head and said, "No." in a shacky matter.

Dean Smith then smiled, Sam was shocked, the Dean had never smiled, ever. Now She was really nervous.

"The reason I called you here this day is because I wanted to give you this in person" he said smiling all the time, he then reached onto his desk and picked up an envolope with a strange symbol on it and handed it to her.

Sam looked at the symbol, it was a blue circle around what looked like a white wolf's head that looked like it was facing you, and the eye's where a brillent blue. Sam opened the envolope and pulled out a letter that read:

_Dear Samantha Manson,_

_You have been choosen to be one of the select few to be invited to join us here at Storm University. As you may or may not know, we only select a few people each year to join, you are one of those. You have been hand selected by me, the Dean of Storm University, to join us.  
It is up for you to decide to accept our offer or not, send your response ASAP, I personaly would like you to come. If you do decide to come, all of your moving and travle expenses will be paid for._

_Senserly,  
RCEL, Dean Of Storm Universtiy._

Sam was shocked,the signiture at the bottem, but it couldnt be, could it, she cheacked again, and sure enough it was the signiture of Prof. Richerd Lupen, owner,CEO, and head scientist of the biggisttechnology firmin the world, Wolf Co.

She realized thats why the symbol had been so familer, it was Wolf Co.'s emblem, she looked up just to see Dean Smith smiling from ear to ear. Its not every day that one of his students got invited to go to the most exclusive universities in the world.

"So, are you going or what." Dean Smith asked her.

_'I told you that you would be needing me'_ the voice in her head mocked.

Sam nodded to the Dean slowly because she was so shockedas she thought, 'Shut up you damn voice'

* * *

So how did i do with the first chapter, I know it seemed pointless and short, but it is going some where, where that is, i am still working on, but i promise that it will be good. As for Prof. Richerd Lupen, his initials are mine but i decided to go with a diferent name, i didnt want to give it away for my story, what do you guys think, should i change his name, should i use my real name (fat chance), and can anybody give me ideas for his two middle names.

So R&R, no flames plz, i am highly flamable and might explode, just give advice instead of flaming. Plz

And in Closing for this Chapter:

**_PURPLE MONKEY BEAN PASTE UNDERWEAR_**


	2. Plane Ride

OK, here is chap. 2 to Matchmaking Mind. I am happy that you like my story, now for the reviews.

**Faith's melody**: Thanks for the advise, the plot being predictable, i am not sure myself about that, I dont even have half an idea where it is going, as for the name suggestions, i compleatly forgot about Harry Potter until after i posted, so opps, i like the middel name idea and i think i will use it and change his last name to Lunis, i really hope i am not copying anything this time.

**rikagirls**: You will have to just wait and see. HeHeHe.

And to the other reviewers, thank you.

Any way, i decided to make the story compleatly form Sams P.O.V., This chapter will introduce my first O.C., kind-of, he makes an apperence, but thats about it. An Atlantien dollar for anyone that figgers out my little the little secret i am saving for later, hint: it has to do with the little voice in sams head. hehehe.

"talking"  
'thinking'  
_'little voice in there heads'_  
_reading_

**AND I STILL DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM, AS HARD AS I AM TRYING TO MAKE OTHERWISE**, i just had to get that off my chest.

Thanx for Reading and Reviewing, keep it up(and plz, no flames, still highly flamable)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Plane Ride**

**(Sams POV)**

'Where am I?' I thought to myself, for all around me was pitch black, I'm not even sure if there is a ground. I am standing here, at least, I think I am standing, I could just be floating here in this black void.

"Saaammmm"a mysterious and ghostly voice said, yet it sounds strangly familer.

"Who said that, where are you?" I said while looking all around me, but all I saw was darkness.

"Saamm" the strang yet familer voice said again. It had came from right behind me.

I spun around as fast as I could, just to meet the beautiful blue eyes I have longed to see for 10 years.

"Danny" I was all I was able to get out, I was shocked. And as fast as he had appered, he was gone again.

"Danny, come back, where are you?" I yelled 'not again, so close to having him back just for him to dissaper again.' "Danny, no, plz dont leave me again!" I screamed with all my heart and soul as I fell to my knees and started crying.

"Good bye, Sam." A dark voice said behind me, I spun around to see a figure clad all in white swinging a shining dagger down at me.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"I sceamed as I shot up, my heart beating fast, I was breathing heavaly, and I was covered in a cold sweat, then I looked around me, I was on a plane.

'Stupid dream'I thought to my self, now I remember.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

I had gotten to the airport expecting to board a 747 or something only to be brought to a privite jet, at first, I had thought it was from my parents, until I saw the emblem on the side of the plane, the wolf in the circle. It was a plane from Wolf Co. When the letter said that my travel expense would be taken car of, I had no idea that they would go to the lengths of getting me a privite jet. 'Great, now I am letting my ego get to me, of course they wouldnt just send a plane for me, it must be here for the companies executives or something' I had thought to myself, but then, after I was escorted on to the plane, I was the only passenger. For a second, I thought the people it was here for just had not arrived yet, thats when they started to close the planes door. "Where are the other people?" I had asked the pilot. All he said back was, "What other people, this flight is just for you Sammy." smiling the entire time.

"Why would there be a privite jet here just to take me to the school?" I asked, being very conffused and tired. "Well, Prof. Lunas likes to kind of spoil his new students, he only gets them once every 4 years you know." the pilot responded (AN: I know in the last chapter I said once a year, but i changed my mind, I should probaly go back and fix that).

"Ok" I said, still being a little conffused. "Oh, by the way, you get the 2nd room back, we are going to pick up one more new student before we head to the school, its gonna be a long trip, so you should get some rest, we should get to the school about 6 O'clock in the morning, I will wake you up before we get there. Until then, have a good rest and try not to worry about him to much." The pilot said. (AN: before any one asks, the privite jet shes on is kind of like a flying hotel, it has a hall down one side and then multiple rooms)

"Thanks" I muttered, being to tired to do anything else. I then dragged my self to the room he was talking about, when I got to it, there was a sign on the door with a big SM (standing for Sam Manson of course) engraved on to it, but that was nothing compaired to the inside of the room, it was pure goth, the walls where painted a deep purple, the ground was a thick and fluffy black carpent, the bed in the room had a black blanket with Skulls all over it, and red sheets and pillows. If I hadnt have known any better, I would have thought that i put it together myself, damn this guy was good.

I was so tired that I went over to the bed and fell instanly asleep, it had been a very long day of packing and saying good bye.

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

That brings us back to where I just woke up. It was the same dream that had plauged me on and off for the 10 years after I had to leave Danny. But it was different this time, the man holding the shinning dagger, I had never even seen him in the dream before, there was just the dagger. I looked at the clock that was on the wall, 3AM, wow, I had been sleeping for 8 hours, it would still be another 3 hours until we arrived at the school, and I wasnt tired anymore, so I just decided to think about whats been happening. When I had gotten on the plane and talked to the pilot, he was very nice, yet something about him seemed familer, and on top of that, he had called me by my name, not my full one, but by the one only my closest friends can get away with calling me by, NO ONE BUT MY CLOSEST FRIENDS AND MY MOTHER CALLED ME **SAMMY**, and I was to tired to realize that when he first called me that. Wait, what did he mean dont worry about him, its not like he knew I have been thinking about Danny. I got up and started walking back to my door thinking, 'that pilot has some answering to do'

_'What are you talking about, or should I say thinking, there are meny rational reasons why he called you that and said the things he did'_

I froze on the spot, right before the door, 'Oh great, you again, why do you just keep popping up like this, and give one good reason why I should listen to you' I thought.

_'I keep popping up like this because you keep needing me, and you should listen to me because if you dont, i will just keep on talking and singing badly until you start to listen'_

I sighed, 'fine, then give me one reason why I shouldnt go up to the pilot and beat him until he tells my why he called me SAMMY and why he said what he said.'

_'One, i will give you two, first off, he is the pilot and if you beat him up the plane will crash'_

I grimiced at the thought,'And two?'

_'Two, theres a different pilot now, if you havent noticed, the plane is on the ground at the moment and they usaly switch pilots on long flights'_

'Oh, thats a pretty good reason'I thought, I then walked back to the bed and sat down to think more. 'So, what are some of the reasons you speak of'

_'Oh, that, ummm'_

'Wait, are you acctualy unsure about something' I thought, being rather surprised that this guiding voice in my head acctualy seemed nervous for once.

_'No, its just that I, uhhh, I forgot, thats right, I forgot what my reasons where.'_

'Are you serious, you forgot something, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME AND YOU FORGET WHAT YOU WHERE TALKING ABOUT!' I screamed in my head, all I got back was scilence. 'Damn, now its gone again, I swear, that if I ever find out what part of my mind that freaking voice is coming from, I will get a lobotomy to have it removed!'

I then let out a frustraited sigh as i felt the plane begin to take off again. After a minute, I looked out my window trying to think about what the voice had said, and what i saw shocked me father then anything else had so far, we had just taken off from Amity Park Airport, my mouth dropped as I stared at the now fadeing city, some one from Amity Park was the other new student.

* * *

How is it, good, bad, ugly, plz R&R. I was originaly planning on having this chapter reviel what happened 10 years ago, but then I was struck by insperation again, dont worry,my prequel to this story will clear that up, if I get enough reviews for this one. And how is this for a cliffhanger, its really bad, isnt it, you all probaly already have guessed who the student is, so go ahead and guess, and i know i probaly made it a little hard to get the secret of the voice figured out, didnt i, if you do figure and i was wrong about it being hard, plz inform me, and what was with that first pilot.

I am realy bad at cliff hangers...

PURPLE MONKEY BEAN PASTE UNDERWEAR


	3. To the Plane

All right, time for chapter 3, i cant belive i have gotten to it this fast, i just posted chap.2 last night and i already got reviews. 

I hope that you will like this chapter, it takes place at the same time as my last chapter, but its from DANNYS POV, YAY, sry. Wait till you read it for a few surprises

"talking"  
'thinking'  
_'LVIH'(Little Voice In Head)_  
_**reading**_

**Purple Monkey**: My friend Tempest here does not own Danny Phantom, he got tired of saying it(even though hes only done it 2 times), so I will do it from now on, as long as he leaves alone my bean paste underwear.

* * *

**Chapter 3:To thePlane**

**(Dannys POV)**

I cant belive it, me, Danny Fenton, **A C AVERAGE STUDENT**,has been asked to go to Storm Universtiy, by Prof. Richerd Eli Lunas in person. Ok, so maybe not in person per-say, but he did talk to me over the phone, and that is good enough for me. The same school Jazz and Tucker went off to 4 years ago is now asking me to join them, wow. And right now I was in a personal limo being driven to the airport.

'Alright Danny, get a grip, its not that big of a deal, they probaly only want me because of how smart my sister is and they are hopping its the same with me' I thought to myself.

_'Of course thats why you where invited, its not like they have access to your transcripts or anything like that'_ said the voice in my head sarcasticly.

'Oh great, you again, i thought i got rid of you a long time ago'

_'Its not that easy to lose your voice of reason'_ The voice stated in a Matter-of-fact way.

'Why not, my life would be much easier without you'I thought to my self.

_'Think of it this way, with out me, your voice of reason, you would would be unreasonable all the time and probaly end up blowing your big secret'_

"Good point." I said aloud without realizing it.

"Is everything ok back there?" the driver asked me.

"Huh, what?" I said, still not realizing I had said that last part out loud.

"I asked if everything ok, you where looking off into space for a bit and then you just said 'good point' out of no where." Stated the driver.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinkingout loud,I guess." I said while yawning, being a tired from all the work I had to do earlier, including convincing my parents to turn off the ghost portal before I left, it was not very easy to do without revieling my powers, but i somehow managed.

"Ok then, we are here anyway." The driver said, the strange thing is that he seemed strangly familer to me, his face i had seen somewhere before, but i couldnt quite place it.

I looked out the car window just to see that we where pulling up next to a privite jet with the Wolf Co. emblem on the side of it. I just stared in shock at it, wow, Prof. Lunas must like to spoil his new students. "Wow, is this jet here just for me?" I asked the driver.

He smiled at me through the rearview mirror and said "Ya, it already has two other students on it though, this is its final stop before it heads off to the school."

As I was getting out of the car, I just felt like I had to ask him, "Have I seen you somewhere before, because you look very familer to me, I just cant place where."

"I dont think so, I get that alot though, I guess I have one of thoughs commen faces, huh." He said and shrugged.

"I guess so." was all I could think of to say.

"Oh ya, and dont worry about her, shes doing just fine." The driver said before he drove off.

"huh?" What did he just say, dont worry about her, but he couldnt have know that i have been thinking about Sam, could he. I have seen some pretty strange stuff before.

'Ok, what is that guy up to' I thought.Then IthoughtI heard some one scream, but I couldnt tell where it came from.

_'Its probaly nothing, just get on the plane'_

'I think I should go after that guy and find out whats going on, So give me one good reason why i should get on the plane'

_'One, I will give you two, one, its to dangours to change here and there are not really any good places to hide'_

'Damn, do you always have to make sense' I argued with myself.

_'Because I am your voice of reason, back to our subject at hand. Two, the planes about to leave'_

"huh?" I hadnt even noticed that the planes engins where starting up. "Damn, wait for me!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs and on to the plane.

I looked around, and saw a paper with my name on it sitting in one of the chairs. All it said on it was:

_**Danny Fenton, Room #3**_

I looked to my right and saw a hall with rooms. I just kept standing there thinking, then the voice decided to come back.

_'Arnt you going to go to your room?'_

'Ya, I was just thinking of how much Sam would probaly like this'

_'Ya, she does'_

'What did you say that?' I thought while starting to walk to the room.

_'Oh nothing, just that she does like this kind of thing'_

'Ok, you are off the hook for now' I thought as I walked down the hall, the first door had a CE engraved on it, I didnt think much of it though, it was the seconed door I stopped at. On it was engraved the letters SM in red and black, the instent I saw that, the first thing to pop into my head was Sam Manson. I swallowed, having just become very nervous, which is weird, I only ever got this nervous around Sam.

Then I felt someone approach the other side of the door. I locked up, scared stiff as who was going to come out of it, but then the person stopped, and I could feel my heart racing. I decided to get to my room before the person changed there mind and decided to open the door, so I rushed to it. There was a green and white DP on the door. I went in and closed the door behind me, breathing heavaly.

Trying to calm down, I went over to the bed and lied down as the plane took off. 'Now what oh mighty voice of reason' I thought to myself, but this time, I got no answer.

* * *

**YAY, 2 CHAPTERS DONE IN UNDER 24 HOURS, I AM ON A ROLL, WHOOO HOOOOOOOOOO.**

sry, i get over excited some times, anyway what did you think, is any one noticing the little things I put in this chapter that where simaler or different to the other two, and thanks once again to **Faith's melody** for the advice on the name, it works well.

Ok, i am not sure if i am ready, but i will try, plz R&R, and flames will be tolerated.(Gasp)

**PURPLE MONKEY BEAN PASTE UNDERWEAR**


	4. CE?

IM BACK, and heres chapter 4.

This chapter has a few (hopefully unexpected) twists to it. I hope you like it.

I have 2 reasons for not updating sooner, the first one and the bigger of the 2 is that I just started collage yesterday, it was long, but good. The second one is I had to run this chapter threw my FIRST BETA READER, **Faith's melody,**YAY. Thank you so much for your help. I will try to update at least once a week from now on, heres hoping.

She pointed out that I apparently have some sort of obsession with commas, I cant belive I didnt see that before, I mean its so obviouse, I just kept using comma, after comma, after..., darn, I am doing it again, arent I? And from now on, the Voice In Head is going to be condesed into VIH.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'VIH' _

_"Reading"_

**Purple Monkey**: Its me again, just here to say that XTempest888X does not own Danny Phantom, now if you will excuse me, I will go eat some bean paste now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: C.E.?**

(Sams POV)

A person from Amity Park was the other student, but who? 'Could it possibly be him, honestly, what are the chances of that?' I thought to myself.

_'You never know unless you check'_

'Finally you give some good advice,' I thought.

_'Hahaha, very funny' _That darn voice said sarcastically. Actually, could I really consider what it did talking? I mean, it was all in my head.

I walked to the door and opened it, I turned to the left to head father to the back of the plane, but there was a door there that said "_Employees only_" so I turned around instead and headed to the first room.

When I got to it, there was a C.E. on the door in blue and white. 'Ok, so its not him, but who is C.E.?'

_'Only one way to find out'_ The voice stated.

'Why not, I have nothing better to do.' I thought.

I knocked on the door. There was a loud crash from the other side followed by some cursing and rushing around, then a frantic voice called out, "Just a second!"

After another crash and a defeated sigh, the door opened to reveal a young man with blond, messy hair that hung down onto his face and greenish-hazel eyes covered bytransparent blue framedglasses that fit his head perfectly. He wore what looked like a whitelab coat, baggy black cargo pants, and, strangely enough, green Reef sandals. The strange thing was that he seemed strangely familiar to me. His eyes reminded me of the pilot's.

"Hello, how may I help you?" He asked, voice still sounding stressed.

"Hi, I am Sam Manson and I am in the next room over." I said, still confused by the crashes.

"Oh, how rude of me, I am Chase Edwards, nice to meet you." He said, sounding only slightly more relaxed.

"Umm, what where those crashes?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

"The first one was me falling out of my chair because your knocking surprised me." He stated.

"Ok, and the second one?" I asked.

"That was me trying to clean up the room a bit, and failing miserablely." he sighed.

"Really, how messy can a room get in an hour?" I asked, still confused.

"You would be surprised. I am not the most organized of people." he said, sounding embaressed andrubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Whatever, anyway, are you from Amity Park?" I asked,getting back to my original question.

"Ya, been there my whole life. Wait, did you say your name was Sam Manson?" He asked, which for some unknown reason made me become really nervous.

"Yes," I said unsurely.

"As in Samanth Manson, from Amity Park?" He asked, making me feel even more nervous.

"Yes." I said, curious, andkind of scared, asto where this was going.

"Didnt you always hang out with that tech guy, Tucker Foley I belive his name was, and that other guy-what was his name again? Oh ya, Danny Fenton." He said sounding a lot more confident then he had started out.

"Yep, that's me. I don't seem to remember you though," I said trying to calm down.

"And that's just the way I like it, I like to blend in and not be noticed, it makes life a lot easier," He said, smiling widely.

"Ok then, so you're going to Storm University as well?" I decided to ask the obvious question as we both began to head to the room in front of the plane called the _"Interaction Area"_ for some reason.

"Ya, I am not sure how they chose me though. I thought they usually chose the people who stood out more." He said while sitting down, sounding rather confused, but it sounded more forced then real.

"Hey, I guess they choose at random. How else would you explain the only Goth at Harvard getting chosen?" I said in what I thought was a convincing voice as I sat down.

"Actually, it's not that surprising. It actually plays into my theory about it being only people who stand out. Personally, I thought Danny would have been chosen, considering how much he stands out from everybody else at Phantom University." He said, seemingly unknowing that is what I had hoped for.

"Ya, do you know how he is doing?" I asked. It had been such a long time since I had last seen him. I just had to know how he was doing.

"He is doing pretty well. He seems in pretty good shape and is one of the most well known people at Phantom University. All the girls hang all over him, even Paulina." He said, trying to surpress a smile and failing.

"Oh." I said sadly. 'I should have known that he would have forgotten about me by now, I mean, it has been 6 years.' I thought.

"Strangely enough, he doesn't seem to like it. He keeps telling them that there was only one girl he would ever love, and she had gone off to Harvard like 6 years ago." He said, smiling from ear to ear while looking away from me.

'HARVARD, he didn't forget me, the only girl he would ever love.' I thought, my joy overloading so much I was sure I was going to explode in a shower of happenis.

_'Of course, he didn't forget, what did you expect? He would never betray your memory.'_ said the voice.

'You make a good point, for once,' I thought.

"Sam, hellooooo, is anybody in there?" Chase said, looking worried.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I just zoned out there for a minute. I got to go, see you around Chase." I said, rushing back to my room.

(?'sPOV)

I just smiled as I watched her run back to her room. I got up from where I was sitting and went back to my room which was still a mess. I walked over to my bag and pulled out a small blue and white circle communicator.

"Gothgirl's fire has been fueled." I spoke into the communicator.

"Good, now Storm Wolf, its time to tend to the Ghostboy's flame." said a scrambled voice from the other side.

"Right away, Artic Wolf." I said, smiling slyly.

* * *

So what did you think, was it better sense I had a beta read it first, I did change a few mor things after the beta fixed it though, so there could still be some mistakes, and before you ask me anything **Faith's melody**, I changed it from (Chase's POV) to (?'s POV) to make things more interesting, I know its obviouse that its him, but I did it anyway, you will see why later, oh gosh darnet(she pointed out a curse as well so I am working on that to), I am doing the comma thing again, I need help. 

Ok, R&R, and be bluntly honest with me, **Faith's melody** was and it made my story better.

**_!PURPLE MONKEY BEAN PASTE UNDERWEAR!_**


	5. Fanning the Ghostboy's Flame

Chapter 5 is up, yay. I am getting faster at this I think. Thank you once again **Faith's melody** for all your help in the beta reading, to tell the truth, I would use Microsoft Word if I could. The problem is that when I got my computer, I didnt install it right away, and now I cant find the disk or the key code required to install it. So for now, I am forced to use Wordpad. sigh

Thank you for all of the reviews, but now, I would like everyone who reads to review, or at least most of you. I am planning on wating for 10 reviews a chapter beforeI update,starting with this one. Review just for the heck of it, be it good, bad, or even pointless, just review. P.S. Sorry **Faith's melody**, I just would like more reviews and I have seen this work for other people, so why not here. Just plz dont hurt me.

Now, on to the required babble.

"talking"  
'thinking'  
_'little voice in there heads'  
reading_

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, oh, and in case you are wondering, the Purple Monkey ate to much bean paste and got sick, and no one will get near him due to the smell from the bean paste.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fanning the Ghostboy's Flame**

(Danny's POV)

'Its impossible, the chances of SM standing for Sam Manson are like a billion to one!' I mentaly yelled at myself. I was lying down on the bed.

_'There's no harm in checking, is there?'_ Said my "Voice of reason", which I am starting to doubt is all that reasonable.

'What if it's not her, and I end up making a fool of myself in front of a complete stranger?' I asked the supposed voice of reason.

_'Maybe your right, I mean why should you risk acting foolish in front of a complete stranger while trying to see if it is your one true love?'_

'I am glad you see it my way.' I thought triumphantly.

_'... I can see sarcasm is wasted on you'_ Stated the voice, sounding annoyed.

'Hey, your my voice of reason, your not supposed to be sarcastic. And aren't you supposed to be reasonable!' I mentally screamed at the voice and sat up.

_'Wow, touchy, but shouldn't you stop yelling at me and answer the door?'_ The voice asked me.

"Huh?" I said aloud, and a second later there was a knock at my door.

'Wait, how did you know someone was at the door?' I asked in my mind, but there was no response.

There was a second knock on my door before I stopped wondering what had happened.

"Come in." I said, annoyed that the my voice of reason decided to stop all of a sudden.

The door to my temporary room opened to a guy that looked in his early 20's. He looked to be about 6"3', and, even though his coat hid most of his body, it was obvious that he was in good shape based on what you could see.

"Hi there, you must be the other student going to Storm University." He said with a slightly stressed out voice.

"Ya, my name is Danny Fenton. I am coming from Phantom University in Amity Park," I said. 'Wait, why did I just tell him that?' I suddenly thought to myself.

"Cool. I am Chase Edwards. I am coming form Harvard." He told me, sounding more relaxed.

'WAIT, DID HE JUST SAY HARVARD?' I screamed in my head. 'Ok, just calm down Danny. Its just a coincidence, there is no way he knows Sam.'

"Wait, did you say your last name was Fenton?" He asked me.

"Ya, why?" I questioned.

"Did you know a girl by the name of Samantha Manson a few years back?" He asked me smiling.

"Ya, wait, you know Sam?" I asked, the last part sparking my intrest.

"Yep, she is one of the few people I talked to back at Harvard." He said, his grin widening.

"So, has she mentioned me or something?" I asked, hoping that it was about something good.

"Mentioned you, ha, your all she ever talked about. It was always Danny this and Danny that, she never stopped talking about how much she loves you." He said to me, his smile couldn't get any bigger.

'WHOOHOOO! SHE STILL LOVES ME, SHE HASNT FORGOTTEN ME!' I cheered in my head.

Chase then said, "Yep, she is still crazy about you." Weird, it was like he read my mind.

"Huh, why would you think that I thought otherwise?" I asked him suspiciously.

He looked shocked at first. He slapped his hand over his mouth, as if he didn't mean to say that out loud.

"What I meant was... you see... ahh crap." He said, struggling to find the right word.

"Ok, How did you know what I was thinking? Who are you? Why does my door have a DP on it? Why did the driver say two other students when you are the only one I have seen? AND WHATS GOING ON HERE?" I sceamed, letting my rage get to me.

"Crap," Chase said as he pulled out a small blue circle looking thing.

"Code red. He's onto us, go to plan B." He said into it.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO, WHAT'S PLAN B?" I continued to yell.

"Stop yelling, this room is sound proof, no one else will hear you." He said to me calmly, being completely different from how he was a minute ago.

"Ok, I want some answers, and I want them now!" I said. I stopped yelling but still had anger in my voice.

"In time, all in time. But, for now, its time for you to take a nap now." He said smiling.

"Huh?" I said. He smiled as he pulled out a breather and put it over his face. I looked at him confused, 'What's with the mask?' I thought.

"I have the mask on because I don't want to be exposed to the gas that's now seeping into this room," He said. "And before you even ask, yes, I can read your mind. And the gas in a neural-blocking agent that won't only put you to sleep for about 5 minutes, but also make you forget the past 10 minutes."

"What are you talking about?" I said. All of the sudden, I was feeling very tired.

"Don't worry. In a few minutes, all of this will seem like nothing but a bad, faded dream." He said.

The room started getting dark and was beginning to spin. It sounded like Chase started to hum something. What, I am not sure, but, a few seconds later, all went black.

* * *

I woke up lying in the bed. Weird, I don't even remember going to sleep. There was a knock at the door. 

"Come in." I said.

My door opened and a strangely familiar guystepped in and said, "Hi there, you must be the other student going to Storm University."

"Ya, my name is Danny Fenton. I am coming from Phantom University in Amity Park." I said. 'Weird, why does this seem so familiar' I thought to myself while experiencing deja vu.

(?'s POV)

"Cool, I am Chase Edwards. I am coming form Harvard." I said to Danny.

'Take two, and let's try not to mess up this time,' I thought to myself.

"Wait, did you say your last name was Fenton?" I asked him.

"Ya, why?" He answered.

'It's going to be a long day.' I silently told myself.

* * *

So how was it. If you spot any spelling mistakes, they are my fault. I added and changed some things after I got it back form **Faith's melody**. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to get a story relined up after you get it from an email, its not pretty. 

Anyway, thanks for reading. And remember, if you want more, your going to have to review. If you dont like the story, review anyway and tell me how to improve it so you will like it.

**!PURPLE MONKEY BEAN PASTE UNDERWEAR!** "Ow,to muchbean paste." moned the now green monkey.


	6. Welcome to Storm University

Here you go, chapter 6. I had writers block for a bit there, but now its gone, YAY.

Thank you to all the reviewers, I decided that I would be dissapointed if I waited for 10 reviews. Oh well, live and learn. I just watched The Brothers Grimm at the movies today and it rocks. I highly recomend seeing it.

Here is the usual giberish now:

"talking"  
'thinking'  
_'little voice in there heads'  
reading_

I do not own Danny Phantom, it gets harder to say that every chapter, you know that.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Storm University**

(Sam's POV)

'He still loves me, even after 6 years, he still loves me.' I mentally chanted to myself. It has been at least two hours since I have talked to Chase and I still can't believe it.

"Attention Passengers," A voice came from the speakers, "We are now approaching Storm University. If you look out to our right, you can see the schools impressive campus grounds."

'We are there already? That was fast.' I thought to myself.

I got off of the bed and went to the window. "Whoa," is all I could manage to say. The ground was covered in a blanket of white for miles in all directions, but in the middle of that was what I thought was a town. That is, until I noticed the Wolf Co.'s emblem on the top of every building.

"That's the school? It's HUGE!" I said aloud as I stared at it in amazement.

It wasn't as much as a school as it was a town. It had streets, houses, a park, a lake, and a building that looked like it was supposed to be a city hall.

"It's also Wolf Co.'s Main Headquarters." said a voice behind me.

I jumped at the voice then span around to see Chase. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you. You almost gave me a heart attack. Wait, what do you mean also?" I asked him. Why did he say that?

"I mean 'also' because you said that you thought that was the school." He said nervously.

I slapped myself in my forehead, "Oh ya."

"May all passengers please gather there belongings, we will be landingin a few moments." The pilot or co-pilot, I'm not sure, said over the intercom.

"Ok, I better get going. See you around, Sam." Chase said.

"K, See ya." I said back.

A few minutes after the plane had landed, we where aloud to get off. So I grabbed my carry on and left the room. As soon as the doors to the outside opened, I was freezing. "Darn, I forgot to bring my" I was cut off by some one else.

"Here you go, one complementary sweater courtesy of Wolf Co." said a lady who I assumed was the pilot. She handed me a large sweater and a pair of snow boots. "Trust me, you're gonna need these." She told me.

She was very nice. She had deep blue eyes, long silver hair, and dark skin. She was easily 6 feet tall; she wore thick blue jeans, a large blue jacket with white fur at the sleeves and neck, and blue snow boots. She also had on a pair of red sunglasses.

"Thanks, how did you know I needed them?" I asked her.

"It's obvious that you did, based on what you are wearing. I guess no one told you we where still in a cold season. By the way, my name is Sapphire Rose." She told me.

"I'm Sam Manson, and, yes, no one told me it would be this cold." I said to her as I put on the boots and sweater.

"I know. I am the pilot after all. I am also going to be your counselor here at the university." She said to me in her sweet, caring voice.

"Wait, you're telling me you're a pilot and a counselor here?" I asked here in disbelief.

"Yep, I just do the pilot thing when we get new students. I like to meet them as soon as possible." She told me.

"Hey, Sapphire," said a voice behind me, I turned around to see that it was Chase.

"Hi Chase, ready to go?" She asked him.

"Ya, how about you, Sam?" Chase asked me.

"Ya, I guess." I said grabbing my bag.

We got off of the plain and had to walk a bit to a snow plow waiting to take us to the university. I got on and looked back at the plane. 'If the trip here was that good, I can't wait to see how it is here.' I thought to myself as I started to stare out into space.

* * *

(?'s POV) 

I looked over to Sam and saw thatshe was staring off into space.

'Perfect' I thought as I pulled out my communicator.

"This is Storm Wolf, Gothgirl has left the nest. Your on Falcon, and don't mess up. We have worked to hard to fail now." I said softlyinto it.

"Falcon here. Don't worry, I won't. Unlike a certain some one who had to do there part over 5 times before they got it right,"answered a voice on the other end.

"Haha, very funny, he's a lot smarter then he looks, and it was only 4 times." I said back to the communicator.

I turned to Sapphire and winked. She smiled and winked back.

'You know what to do Saph, good luck' I thought.

_'No problem, you just keep up with your part Chase'_ A feminine voice said in my head.

* * *

And there is chapter 6, man, I am just turning them out now. Thats thepowerof Aderol to people with ADD. 

Thanks for reading and remember to review.

**!PURPLE MONKEY BEAN PASTE UNDERWEAR!**


	7. The Falcon

Hi, its me agian, I hope this works. I am doing just as I said I would, I have deleted the Authors Note and replaced it with my new chapter, yay.

Now, first off, I appoligize for not updating for a while, I was having trouble writing and I got distracted easily.

Have you guys seen "Danny Phantom: The Ultimite Enemy" yet, it rocked so much. Just to tell you now, my story is going to continue on as if it never happened, so I guess its an AU now, oh well.

GREEN DAY ROCKS! I went to the concert they had last wendsday in Salt Lake City and it was so cool. My ears where ringing for half of the next day, but it was worth it. Why do they call it ringing in your ears anyway, it was more like whistels to me, and I am rambaling again, so, here is the next chapter.

"talking"  
'thinking'  
_'little voice in there heads'  
reading_

I do not own Danny Phantom, stupid disclaimer thingy, one day I won't have to do this any more. If all goes according to plan. MUHAHAHAHAHAhahaha... did I just say that out loud? Opps.

**

* * *

****Chapter 7: The Falcon**

**(Danny's POV)**

"Hey, are you gonna get up or am I going to have to throw you out?" A masculine voice said.

"Huh?" I said, opening my eyes. I felt like I just woke up, strange, I don't remember going to sleep.

"About time, we landed about 20 minutes ago. You gotta get up and off my plane now." The voice said again.

I looked around and saw a tall, blonde man leaning on the door frame of the room.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"The names Sage Johnson, I was the pilot." He said to me. He was wearing a deep blue snow suit and navy blue boots. He had on a pair mirrored sun glasses and there was a pin on his chest in the shape of a bird of some sort, maybe an eagle or a falcon. He also had on a large backpack looking thing, and his hair was short and kinda reminded me of my own.

"Sage? That's a rather strange name." I said to him.

"I know, but I like it. It's unique and helps me stand out." He said to me smiling.

"If your name didn't, I am sure the snow suit and the obscenely large backpack would take care of it." I said to him jokingly.

"The backpack maybe, but, here, I think you will stand out a little more then me." He said, chuckling at the end.

I gave him a confused look and he pointed out the planes window. When I looked, all I could see was white, the entire place was covered in snow. The thing that shocked me, though, was the buildings I saw. It looked like a small city, and all the buildings had the same symbol on them as the plane did.

"No kidding, it looks freezing out there. What is this place anyway?" I asked him.

"This place is Storm University's campus and Wolf Co.'s main headquarters. The professor decided it would be easier to make it its own little town then to try and fit it in a city." Sage said.

"Ok, then where are we?" I asked him. No one had told me where the school was located and, to be honest, I was more then a little curious.

"Oh, they didn't tell you, huh? Well, we are in northern Nevada. The weather here is unusual. It can be freezing one day, then burning hot the next, but that's just in fall and spring. Otherwise, it's cold in the winter and hot in the summer." He told me.

"Nevada, I would have never guessed that." I said, astonished that I was in Nevada.

"Ya, the professor liked it here though, something about how the balance of temperature reflects the balance between light and dark, or something like that." He said

"Who's the professor?" I asked.

He gave me a look as if to say, 'Are you serious?' After a minute of thought, it came to me. I hit my self in the head with my palm.

"Ahh, stupid question. Of course you where speaking of Prof. Lunas." I stated.

"Ya, anyway, there is a pair of snow boot's and a jacket waiting for you in the front of the plane. Hurry up so I can get out of here and back to my shop." He said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Ok, be out in a sec, let me just grab my bag." I said, then added as an after thought, "What do you mean by 'shop'?"

"Being a pilot for Wolf Co. is just a side job. My real job is in the Aerodynamics sector of Wolf Co. The professor gave me my own work shop and crew to work on the company's projects, and even some of my own." He told me.

"Ok," I said to him. I walked over and grabbed my bag and headed out the door, following him. As we left the room, I looked at the door. And there was a _DP_ on it.

'DP! Why is there a DP on my door. There is no way it can stand for what I think it does' I mentally argued with myself. Sage turned around when he noticed that I had stopped.

"Oh, don't mind the door, There was a mix up when we were getting things ready for you and some idiot thought your last name was Penton for some reason. The one on your room will be right and the person who made the mistake is having his eyes checked." He said to me.

I shrugged and started walking again. That is, until I got to the door with _SM_ on it.

'I just have to know' I thought to myself. I reached for the handle and opened the door. The sight I was greeted with surprised me. The room was completely bare, there was nothing in it.

"Why do you keep having the urge to stop and stare at everything you see, come on already." Sage said to me.

"Huh... Oh, sorry." I said. I closed the door and followed him to the front of the plane where there was a pair of black and green snow boots and jacket sitting on one of the chairs. I quickly put them on and followed him off of the plane. And, even with the jacket and boots, it was still freezing. It was cold enough I could see my breath. I followed Sage to a bus looking thing with snow treads on it. Then I realized, where was Chase?

"Hey Sage, where's Chase?" I asked him.

"He got off when we landed, you where still asleep and it took a bit before we realized you where still on the plane. Sorry about that, by the way." He told me.

"Ok, let's go." I said

* * *

**(Sage's POV)**

Danny and I got on the transport and sat down. Danny decided to sit in the back while I was up front. The transport started moving and Danny started to stare out the windows at the town. I took this opportunity to take out my communicator.

"Falcon here, Ghostboy is off the plane and heading towards target destination. And guess what, I only had to do it once." I said into it while smiling.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." A voice answered sounding annoyed, causing me to chuckle. Then a second voice came on, this one being scrambled, "Good, now just make sure he gets to the target. I will inform Tech to go to stand by. Red Fox is in position and I am sending Rock Girl out now. Remember, Ghostboy and Gothgirl must not come in contact until operation is complete."

"Affirmative, Artic Wolf, this is Falcon, over and out" I said into it and put then put the communicator away. I looked back at Danny and saw him looking around with a strange look on his face. He's suspicious, we are gonna have to be on our toes if we want the plan to succeed.

* * *

**(?'s POV)**

A man sitting in a desk, facing the wall in his chair, turned off his communicator and smiled to himself.

"Everything is going exactly to plan." He said, his voice being scrambled for an unknown reason. "Now, are you ready for your part, Rock Girl?" He asked

A girl with long brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail seemed to appear out of nowhere on the other side of the desk. "Yes, but remember our agreement. I do this and then you release me." She said, her voice sounding familiar (AN: When I say it in this POV, I mean people who have watched the show would recognize it)

"Of course, the file on the desk contains your code name for the mission. Take it and move into position." The man said in his scrambled voice, his chair never turning.

The girl picked up the file then headed for the door. As she left the room, she flipped open the file to reveal what name she would be going by. The paper that contained her new identity, which was surprisingly just like her original one, had a name on the top of it. Her name, Emma McLain...

* * *

NOW HOW IS THAT FOR A TWIST! If it's not that big of one then I am sadder then I thought. 

So what do you people think, is it good. If all goes well, I am planning on updating quite a bit by Monday. So Read and Reveiw peoples.

**_!PURPLE MONKEY BEAN PASTE UNDERWEAR!_**

(god I love saying that)


	8. Room Mates

Here is chapter 8, just like I promised. Ok, I know I promised more chapters, but I have trouble when it comes to remembering to write. So plz dont hurt me.

A quick note before we begin, a reviewer asked me how they got Sam's room clean before Danny got there. My original plan was for them just to have set it up to a point where they could quickly do it before they woke him. But the reviewer gave me a much better idea, the room Danny saw when he opened the door was an illusion, it was infact still the room that Sam was in, it's just that he couldn't tell becuase all he saw was an illusion of an empty room.I hope that clear's things up, and if any body else has a question, just ask, andunless it's about the plot, then I will answer it. (Sorry to the reviewer that gave me this idea, I have a realy bad memory and I honestly can't remember who it is,so plzdon't hurt me.)

I hope you like this chapter, I made it longer then usual to try and make up for there only being 2 new chapters over the weekend, and I know it's monday. This is the first chapter where I have both Sam's and Danny's POV, yay me. This chapter brings in 2 new(or old depending on how you look at it) charicters. It also give's a hint about what exactly is going on here, that's what I went for al least. Now on to the rest of the cra... junk.(that was close)

"talking"  
'thinking'  
_'little voice in there heads'  
reading_

I do not own Danny Phantom. Oh how they will rue the day they made me say that, they will pay,they willpay dearly... man, I realy need to learn to keep thing's like that in my head.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Room Mates**

**(Sam's POV)**

I was staring out the snow plow's window, looking at the buildings as we passed them. There where a lot of different thing's there.We had already passed a book store, a movie theater, a museum, three convienance stores, a hospital, and a dark looking cafe. 'I gotta remember that cafe' I thought to myself. And every one of the buildings had Wolf Co.'s emblem on it, even the cafe, it was just a little thing in the corner of its window that I had barely seen.

We passed a large building that was in the shape of pyramid, but where its point should have been, there was a large, midievil looking tower coming out, it was huge.

"Hey Sapphire, what's that building?" I asked the lady beside me and pointed to the strange building.

"That's the main head quarters for Wolf Co. I know it looks strange, but That's the way Prof. Lunas likes it. His office is at the top of that tower there, only a handful of people have even seen it though." Sapphire told me.

"That is so cool. Is it possible to get a tour of that building?" Chase asked her in a cocky way.

"Yes, but only the lower floors, the higher ones are for authorized personnel only." She told him, frowning slightly at him.

'Weird, they are acting like they already know each other' I thought to myself.

Chase's face turned form cocky to shocked for a second, then it went neutral. He closed his eyes, leaned back into his seat, and took a deep breath.

_'Don't be silly, how could they know each other? You are just tired and need to get some sleep'_ The voice in my head said.

'Ya, your probably right, I am just being paranoid' I thought.

Chase's eyes then reopened as he let out a sigh of relief and smiled again.

'That Chase is one strange guy though' I thought.

Chase looked offended all of a sudden, but he quickly went back to neutral.

'Very strange' I thought.

"Ok, we have arrived at the dorms." The driver said.

"Good. Well, I will show you to your rooms now." Sapphire said.

We all got out of the snow plow. I looked up at the building that held the dorm rooms. It was a three-story tall building and was made of brick. We went inside to a rather plane looking lobby like room, the only thing that stood out was a picture of a black skull with a green leaf in the middle of it that covered the white floor. There was an elevator on the back wall and halls leading in each direction. They looked like they led to common rooms. A young man walked over to us and smiled at Sapphire.

"Sam, your room is in this building. Chase, my assistant here will show you to the building your room is in." Sapphire said.

"Ok, see you around, Sam." Chase said as he followed the young man out the door.

"Umm, Sapphire, what's with the picture of the black skull on the floor?" I asked, being confused.

"Oh, that was done by the people of this dorm. You see, each dorm has a symbol that represents it, this dorm claimed itself the Gothic-Vegetarians, I know it sounds strange, but they choose it and there symbol." She explained to me.

"Wait, everyone in this dorm is a Goth and a vegetarian?" I asked, being surprised that there was a building just for them.

"No, there are a few of those, but it is mostly made up of people whoare gothic or people that are vegatarians. Actualy, they are Ultro-recyclo-something-or-another-vegatarians. I am not sure what it means though." She said.

"It means they don't eat anything with a face." I told her.

"You are one, aren't you?" She asked. I nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean any offence, I just honestly had no idea what it meant." She said, sounding embarrassed.

"It's Ok, a lot of people don't know what it is." I said.

"Ok then, let me show you to your room." She said, smiling once more.

* * *

**(Danny's POV)**

This place was huge. We have been driving for only five minutes and we already have passed a book store, a movie theater, a museum, three conveinance stores, a hospital, and a creepy looking cafe.

'Sam would probably love that place' I thought to myself, 'I have to remember to check it out later'

We then passed a strange looking building, it had a midevil tower like thing at the top, and the bottom reminded me of an Egyptian pyramid, except it was white and blue and had glass double doors at the bottom.

I turned around to talk to Sage when I noticed him putting a little, blue circle thingy into his pocket.

'What was that and why does it look familiar to me?' I thought to myself. I know I had seen that thing before, but where I was not sure.

"Hey, Sage, is that the main building or something?" I asked him.

"Ya, it is, that was a good guess." Sage said back, just turning his head to see me. (Ok, incase you where wondering, Danny is sitting a bit further back in the bus and Sage is sitting sideways in the one of the front seats so his backpack isn't crushed)

"It is kind of obvious after hearing about Prof. Lunas and how different he can be. It makes sense that his main head quarters is in such a... unique building." I said back.

"Ya, I guess your right." He said, then turned his head to look forward again.

"Sage, why don't you just take your backpack off? It would probably make it easier to sit." I said to him.

"Are you kidding, this thing ways a ton. If I took it off then it would be almost impossible for me to put it back on." He answered.

"Oh, what's in it?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the better of me.

He looked panicked all of a sudden, then he put on an obviously phony smile.

"Oh, you know, just some stuff for my project I am working on. Nothing that would interest you." He said nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

I could tell he was lying, but decided that I would find out later what he was up to.

"Your probably right, so where are we heading?" I asked him. He noticeably relaxed.

"We are heading to the dorms, you have been assigned to the Tech-Blade dorm building." He said

"Tech-Blade?" I asked him, being confused by its name.

"You see, each dorm here gets to name itself and come up with a picture or emblem that represents them. You got lucky, you could have ended up in one of the bad ones like the Coconut-Hedgehogs." He said, laughing at the last part. I let out a small chuckle.

"Ok, so what's the symbol of the Tech-Blade dorm?" I asked him.

"See for your self." He said, pointing out the window behind me.

I turned around and saw a brick building with a symbol above the door. It looked like a sword at an angle, but the sword was covered in binary code on the blade and the hilt looked like an upside down joystick. The blade itself was silver, the binary code on it was green, and the joystick was black except for a red button at the bottom of it.

"Cool, so that's where my room is?" I asked.

"Yep, now let's get out of this bus and inside so I can show you to your room." Sage said. We got off the bus and went inside.

* * *

**(Sam's POV)**

Me and Sapphire used the elevator to get to the top floor. She led me down the hallways a bit before she stopped in front of a black door that was on the left side of the building. On the door, there where two symbol things, the one on top was the same I had seen on the plane for my room. The bottom one was a white skull on fire that was blue. In the middle of the skull, there where the initials EM in black and red. For some reason, the blue flame looked really familiar to me.

"This is your room. Your room mate has been here already for a month, So, if you need anything, just ask her. If she can't help you, come see me." Sapphire said.

"Ok, that's cool. Why is her symbol thing so different?" I asked.

"Everyone here starts out with a basic symbol like yours, but then, if they want, they can custom create there own." She told me.

She opened the door and what I saw would have been a shock if I hadn't already seen a similar thing on the plane. The left half of the room was perfect. It had a dark shag carpet, black walls with red trimming, and the furniture was black and red. On the walls, there where intricate paintings of fighting ghosts and skulls in red and black with a few other minor colors, and there was a bowl of fresh looking fruit on my nightstand.

"Hi there, you must be Sam." A feminine voice said. I jumped when I heard it and spun around quickly to see a girl. She was tall and pail, had long brown hair pulled back into a long pony tail and her eyes where green. She wore a dark outfit that looked familiar to me, the only thing that didn't look familiar was that she had on a black leather jacket as well.

"Ya, that's me. Do I know you from somewhere because you look really familiar to me." I said. I know I have seen here somewhere before.

"No, but I get that a lot, probably because of my twin sister though." She said, smiling slyly. Even her voice sounded familiar, but from where?

"Ok, who would that be?" I asked.

Her smiling face fell and her head dropped. "Her name was Amber, but everyone knew her better as Ember." She said sadly.

'Ember? No, it couldn't be' I thought.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." I said, trying to apologize.

"No, its ok, I have moved on now," She said, perking up a little. "And by the way, my name is Emma, Emma McLain." She lifted her head and was smiling now. Her hand extended for a hand shake.

'MCLIAN! I don't believe it, how can she be Ember's twin sister?' I thought to myself.

I reached up and shook her hand limply, my face in shock the entire time.

"Ya, that's about the response I was expecting. Not many people knew that Ember had a twin." She said.

"I had no clue, I am so sorry for bringing it up." I said, still shocked and trying to apologize.

"It's ok, ever sense the accident, I have had to learn to live without her, and I have gotten over it for the most part at least." She said, sounding kind of depressed.

That's when I noticed the other side of the room, it was split down the middle almost exactly. Emma's side had black walls with blue trim and had designs of light blue and white fire on it. Everything on my side that was red, was a light blue and white fire design on hers. Her bed was a bit messy as if someone had been sleeping in it recently, there where a few pieces of clothing sticking out of her dresser. Then I saw it, sitting on a stand beside her closet was Ember's guitar, exactly as it was the last time I saw it. At first, it looked like it had the same glow as well, but then it faded away, leaving an ordinary guitar.

"That was my sister's guitar, one of the only things that survived the accident. I had to fix it up a bit, but it was worth it, it is all I have left of her." Emma said, sounding sadly calm.

I smiled at her and she returned a weak one. We talked for a bit when our conversation was interrupted.

"Well, you to better get some sleep, tomorrow is orientation, and you better not be late." Sapphire said, she was standing by the door the entire time. I looked out the window and saw it was getting dark out, we must have been talking for longer then I thought.

"Ok." Emma and I answered at the same time. I went to the bathroom we had and got ready for bed. I went to my bed and started drifting asleep. "Good night Emma." I was able to yawn out. I saw her smile in her bed. "Good night, Sam." She said, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(Danny's POV) (during the time Sam had gotten to her room)**

We entered the building and the same symbol that was outside was covering the white floor.

"Your room is on the top floor, follow me." Sage said.

We went to the elevator and went to the third floor. We walked down the halls a bit. As we went, I looked at the doors, each one had two different symbols on them with a pair of initials in each. Sage stopped in front of a black door on the right side of the building. The symbol on the top of the door had DP on it, just like the one on the plane.

"I thought you said it would be fixed on this door." I said to Sage, being slightly annoyed.

"Strange, it must have been the same guy that did it on the plane that made this one, sorry. I will send someone over tomorrow to fix it while you are at orientation." He said.

The other symbol was very flashy, It was a large silver TF that were kind of put together and where blurred like they where moving to the left very fast.

'TF? It couldn't be, could it' I wondered.

"Your room mate has been here for the last 4 years, so if you need anything, ask him." Sage Said.

He knocked on the door and in a few moments it was opened. The man standing there had dark skin, glasses, and a red beret.

"Tucker!" I said loudly.

"Danny! No way, you're my new room mate!" He said excitedly.

"You know each other?" Sage asked, smiling.

"Ya, we were best friends back in Amity Park." Tucker said.

"Well that's interesting, talk about a coincidence." He said, smiling all the time. "Well I will let you to catch up, if you need anything, just go to the dorm supervisor. I will see you tomorrow in class, Mr. Foley."

"I'll be there Prof. Johnson." Tucker said, waving as Sage walked away. Tucker went back into the room and I was about to follow when I saw something fall out of Sage's bag. I ran over and picked it up.

"Sage, you dropped your... feather?" I said, the thing that fell out of his bag was a blue feather.

'That's weird, why would he have a feather in his bag?' I thought.

"Hey Danny, are you coming in or what?" Tucker asked me. I quickly pocketed the feather and went to the room.

'Something is going on here, and I am going to find out what it is.' I thought as I entered the room.

* * *

**(?'s POV) (a few hours later)**

A mysterious man sits in his chair in his office. One wall of the room is has four large television sets in a square on it.

The one in the top left is a picture of Sam's room, the two girls in the room say good night and go to sleep. The one in the top right shows a picture of Danny's room, they to are just going to sleep.

Emma's face pops up on the bottom left screen. "Gothgirl is secure. She couldn't even tell it was me." She said.

"Good, that is all for now, we will commence with phase 2 tomorrow." The mysterious man said.

"Affirmitive, this is Rock Girl signing off for the night." Emma said. The screen faded to black.

The bottom right screen came on all of a sudden. On it was a shadowed face, making it impossible to tell who it was.

"Tech here, Ghostboy is secure." Tech said.

"Good, I was just informed that Gothgirl is also secured. That is all for tonight, go to stand by, we move on to phase 2 tomorrow." The man said.

"Tech, over and out" Tech said and the screen went dark.

"You know, I would feel bad about this if it wasn't for there best interest." Chase said, stepping out of the shadows and smiling at the man in the chair.

"Same here, but it is for the best." Sapphire said, stepping out as well to stand next to Chase.

"I am just doing it because you paid me. You where right Storm Wolf, that kid is smarter then he looks, we are going to have to be carful around him." Sage said as he to stepped out of the shadows.

"Storm Wolf, Blue Moon, Falcon, good to see you are well. Shall we continue as planned, Storm Wolf?" The man said.

"Yes, tomorrow will go ahead as scheduled. I trust that you know what to do, Artic Wolf." Chase said.

"Of course. Red Fox, prepare for phase 2." The man now identified as Artic Wolf said in his now undistorted voice.

A tall girl with long red hair steps out of the shadows and next to Artic Wolf's desk.

"Of course, I am only doing this for Danny. I hope he appreciates it." Red Fox said.

"Don't worry, he will. Now, get to position, I am sure he is going to be shocked to see you." Chase said.

"Right away." Red Fox said. She left the room.

The girl called Red Fox got back to her room and looked at the picture by her bed.

"It's going to be good to see you again, brother." The girl said before going to sleep.

* * *

So do you know whoTech and Red Foxare? You do... well, I expected at least, darn, why do Ikeep makingthings so obvious. 

I bet the feather stumped you though, if it didnt, then you are very smart. Anyone that can guess the signifigance of the feather gets a five pound brick of virtual fudge, it fudge without those darn calories and fatting junk. (Note: downsides include that it is not acctualy edible, and if it was, there would be no flavor.)

I am trying to make it so you have to think who realy is in charge near the end, you know what I mean. I have no idea what I am going to have for Ember's "accident" that she mentions, but I will think of something.

Thank's for reading so far, and keep reveiwing

**_!PURPLE MONKEY BEAN PASTE UNDERWEAR!_**


	9. Orientation preview

Greetings, it is I, Arcel-Windwing, or previously known as XTempest888X. First off, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, between work, school, and the love of my life, I really haven't found time to, but now I am trying to once again. Oh, and you'll probaly notice, I am doing it in a netural POV this time.

Note: this is not Chapter 9, its just a preveiw, something to make up for me not updating in so long, this is part one, I will continue it when I can. Oh, and please don't flame about bad spelling and grammer mistakes, this preview hasn't been through my beta reader yet. Now then, on to the formalities.

"talking"  
'thinking'  
_'little voice in there heads'  
reading_

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Danny Phantom... yet.

* * *

Chapter 9: Orientation 

(No-Ones POV)

_beep beep beep_ the alarm goes off.

He moans, 'Its deffinately to early to get up.' He thinks to himself, he trys to swat the alarm clocks snooze button, and misses. Growling in frustraition, he trys again, but before he reaches it, it stops.

"Huh?" He says tiredly. He cracks an eye open, the sight instantly makes him jump back in fright, "TECHNUS!", he falls out of the bed and instantly gets up and into fighting position.

But the person standing in front of him now was not Technus, it was a man with shoulder length black hair, dark glasses, wearing a brown trench coat and cape, his hand on the off button for Danny's alarm clock.

"Good morning Mr. Fenton, have bad dream I am guessing." The man say's in a high, nassaly voice, one that Danny was pretty sure he had heard before.

Danny blinks, then turns red from embarrisment. "Oh... Ya... that must have been it." Danny say's nervously, then thinks to himself, 'But I could have sworn that he was Technus.'

_'That's rediculous, you just woke up, it's easy to make a mistake when you first wake up'_ Danny's voice-of-reason commented.

'Ya, I suppose that makes sence, but still...' Danny replied to the voice.

Danny then looks at the man and asks suspiciously "Who exactaly are you and what are you doing in my room?"

The man blinks, from what Danny could tell due to his glasses, then he chuckles a bit. "How rude of me, I forgot to introduce my self." The man says in his high, nassely voice, he takes a dramatic bow and continues, "I am Proffesor Nicholas Tesla, I am the Tech-Blade dorms head counciler and home room teacher."

Danny blinks a few times, partialy struggling to contain a laugh because of the mans formality, he is able to choke out, "Oh, Sorry, Proffesor Tesla, I really didn't mean to act like that."

Prof. Tesla looks at him strange, then smiles, chuckling a bit, "Ya, I guess that was a bit formal of me." He says, having noticed Danny's attempts to stifle his laughter.

"Ya, it was. But why exactaly are you here?" Danny askes, finaly able to extinguish his laughter, looking at Tesla curiously.

Prof. Tesla smiles more, then says in a knowing way, "Your late for Orientation."

Danny's eyes widen, he quickly jumps over his bed, grabs his bag of cloths, and dissapears into the closet (for your information, they have a walk in closet). Tesla blinks, still looking at where he was, Danny having moved so fast that he wasn't expecting it, he hears the closet door close and turns to it, he smiles, laughing a little, "I will wait for you outside the room, Mr. Phantom." He goes to the door, the sound in the closet stops.

"Did you just call me Phantom?" Danny askes through the door.

Tesla smiles knowingly, "Of course not, Mr. Fenton, you must have miss heard me."

"Oh... alright then." Danny says, the sounds of him hurridly changing coming through the door. Tesla smiles, stepping out of the room, pulling out a small blue circle from his coat as he does.

* * *

(Meanwhile...) 

Sam is sitting on her bed, dressed, having gotten up early to get ready before the sun rose, being naturaly a night person. Emma having gotten up just a few moments earlier and heading off to shower.

In Sams lap is a book of old photos, she is smiling as she remembers all the good times she had back in Amity Park. She turns the page and stops, eyes wide as she looks at the large picture on the page, of her, and Danny. She smiles widley, remembering all the good times they had togeather. Going to school, doing homework, fighting ghosts, growing, learning, and her personal favorite memories of him, the two Fake-Out-Make-Out Sessions. 'Too bad we didn't have any without the Fake-Out part' she thinks to herself, instantly blushing once she had realized her thought.

"Wow, I haven't seen you that red sence... ever acctualy." A cheery, know-it-all voice said. Sam jumps a little, surprised that someone else was there, she looks up, and sees a tall feminate figure in the door way, long red hair falling from her head. Sams eyes widen.

"Jazz? No way!" Sam says, she jumps up, runs over and hugs her. "Its been so long sence the last time I saw you, hows Danny doing?"

Jazz blinks, then laughs a little, she answers, "Hes doing fine at Phantom University, I don't get to talk to him much, and its good to see you to Sam." She returns the hug, once the break apart, Sam is once again red.

"Sorry, I guess I was just a little over exicited." Sam says, then she realizes something and continues, "What are you doing here Jazz?"

Jazz smiles knowingly, "I was assigned as your mentor, which means, it is my job to come get you for Orientation, wich starts in about... 5 minutes." Jazz answers.

Sam nods, "Alright, lead the way." She says, going to the door and waiting for Jazz.

"Acctualy.." Jazz starts rubbing the back of her head with her hand, laughing nervously, "I have some work to do, I am a teachers aid in a class starting..." she looks at her wrist watch, her eye's bug out, "NOW!" She runs past Sam and into the hall, stopping for a second. "Go see the buildings home room teacher, Mrs. Spencer, top floor, the room with the large fancy _S_ on it. Gotta go, bye!" Runs off, dissapering down the stair well at the end of the hall.

Sam blinks as she watchs the stair well door close, she gets a suspicious look on her face. 'That was queit... unusual, Jazz is usualy so on it, I don't think I ever her saw her be late when we where younger' She thinks to herself.

_'Well, alot can change in 6 years, I mean, it has been about that long sence you last saw her'_ The voice in Sams head comments.

'... well, good point... I guess...' Sam thinks, deafetedly.

* * *

Well, I know its not that long, but its what I have so far. Its not even edited yet, when I finish and my beta reader looks at it, then I will just post over this one with the new one, alright, good. 

Please read and review, if you still read this that is, and once again, sorry for not updating in so long.

**_!Purple Monkey Bean Paste Underwear!_**


End file.
